playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/PSASBR2
To keep this wiki alive, I decided to make my own version of a PSASBR sequal roster. First of, all the third-party characters are removed from the roster and replaced by new third-party characters, who share a history with Sony and/or have another title coming up. The roster will be much bigger than before. Characters Veterans *Cole McGrath (InFAMOUS) *Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Evil Cole McGrath (InFAMOUS) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter) *Kat & Dusty (Gravity Rush) *Kratos (God of War) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Parappa the Rapper (Parappa the Rapper) *Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sackboy (LittleBig Planet) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Sweet Tooth (Metal Gear) *Toro Inoue (Together Everywhere) *Zeus (God of War) Newcomers *Ashelin Praxis (Jak & Daxter) *Calypso (Twisted Metal) *Captain Qwark (Ratchet & Clank) *Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) *Chimera Soldier (Resistance) *Dart Feld (The Legend of Dragoon) *Delsin Rowe (InFAMOUS) *Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) *Erol (Jak & Daxter) *Hero (Patapon) *Jodie Holmes (Beyond Two Souls) *Joel & Ellie (The Last of Us) *Knack (Knack) *Kulche (LocoRoco) *Kutaro (Puppeteer) *Lammy (Parappa the Rapper) *Poseidon (God of War) *Tomba (Tomba!) Third-Party Characters *Abe (Oddworld) Why? Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty! is in development and will be released on the PS3, PS4 and the Vita, Many of his previous games have been on Sony consoles. And I added him because much people wanted to see him, as I personally don't know anything about him. *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Why? Do I have to explain this? *Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed IV) Why? The Assassin's Creed games always have been very popular on the PlayStation and has been there for some time now. And with the latest ACIV, starring Edward as the main assassins, makes him the best candidate. *Hatsune Miku (Hatsune Miku: Project Diva) Why? There will be another Hatsune Miku: Project Dive game (F 2nd) exclusive for Sony (just like all her other games). And besides that she has a strong connection with Toro as they both appeared in each others games. *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) Why? Tomb Raider always has been an iconic PlayStation franchise. With only the recent games begin multiplatformer. Tomb Raider was there from the start and is getting a sequal from the reboot again soon. *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Why? Kingdom Hearts had most of its games on the PlayStation (excluding CoM, Days & DDD) However all the remakes and HD ReMIX's have been exclusive for the PlayStation, just like the other games except for the ones mentioned above. And it, mainly, follows one character instead of each game another team like in FF, which makes it easier to represent the game. *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro, Skylanders) Why? See Crash Bandicoot. Stages Returning *Hades *Metropolis *Dreamscape *Sandover Village *Invasion *Alden's Tower *Paris *Dojo *San Francsico *Time Station *Black Rock Stadium *Rival Area *Fearless *The Graveyard New *Locomotion (Uncharted/Warhawk) *Titania (Fat Princess/Vocaloid) *Orbital (Starhawk/War of the Monsters) *Hekseville (Gravity Rush/Journey) *Escape (Escape Plan/Q*bert) *Franzea (LocoRoco/Beyond Two Souls) Rivals Old rivalries may return, others may have been replaced. *Kratos vs. Nariko *Evil Cole McGrath vs. Fat Princess *Colonel Radec vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque *Jak & Daxter vs. Ratchet & Clank *Nathan Drake vs. Sly Cooper *Parappa the Rapper vs. Spike *Sackboy vs. Sweet Tooth *Kat & Dusty vs. Sora *Cole McGrath vs. Zeus *Emmett Graves vs. Ashelin Praxis *Toro Inoue vs. Hatsune Miku *Calypso vs. Jodie Holmes *Knack vs. Kutaro *Captain Qwark vs. Hero *Dart Feld vs. Tomba *Joel & Ellie vs. Lara Croft *Carmelita Fox vs. Delsin Rowe *Spyro the Dragon vs. Crash Bandicoot *Chimera vs. Abe *Kulche vs. Poseidon *Dr. Nefarious vs. Lammy *Erol vs. Edward Kenway Category:Blog posts